The big 40
by ProFfeSseR
Summary: Basically the title says enough. It's Lorelai's 40th birthday, only does anyone remember it is?


_A/N: The idea for this story came to me a few weeks ago when I was watching Ellen reruns and Lauren was on it. Ellen asked how old Lorelai and Rory were on the show now (Lauren had no idea) and that got me thinking. Hope you all like it. Please R&R!!_

_Then, on a special note I want to ask your attention for Akarana's JJ going to Europe project, if you haven't found it already. The link to the website of this story written by many different writers can be found in my profile. Basically something happens to Rory so she can't go on the backpacking trip through Europe with Lorelai on the end of season 3. And who's better to come with Lorelai than Luke? The first 3 chapter are posted and there's a mailing list to which you can subscribe so you get a notification whenever a new chapter is posted, which basically will happen about once a week._  
**  
The big 40 **

When Lorelai woke up that morning she turned around, trying to snuggle close to Luke. But all she felt were cold sheets. She opened her eyes and looked at the alarm clock. 5.30. She didn't remember that Luke said he was opening this morning. With a sigh she turned on her back and her disappointment of finding Luke's side of the bed empty was even bigger as she realized what today was. She tried to go back asleep, but gave up 10 minutes later.

She went downstairs hoping that Luke left something behind for her. Maybe a nice breakfast or a fresh pot of coffee. But she smelt nothing when she entered the kitchen. There wasn't even a note from him on the refrigerator. Walking back to the living room she checked the answering machine. There was no light but she pressed the button to check for new messages anyway. "You have no new messages." She then grabbed her purse and checked her cell phone but there were no messages there either.

Lorelai sighed as she sat down on the couch. She looked around the dark room and couldn't help but feel sad for herself. With another sigh she whispered out loud "happy 40th birthday to me."

-xxxxxx-

Lorelai walked into the diner an hour later. Luke was on a coffee-round and looked up briefly when he saw her entering. "Hey. Take a seat, I'll be right with you."

Lorelai sat down at her regular spot at the counter and waited until Luke came to her. He leaned over the counter and pressed a light kiss to her lips. "Morning."

"Hey. You left early this morning. I didn't know you were opening."

"Well I was." He filled a cup with coffee and placed it in front of her. "What can I get you this morning?"

"Something special?" She asked, her eyes begging.

"What?" He raised his eyebrows, completely oblivious to why she was asking this.

She shook her head. "Don't you know what today is?"

"It's Thursday."

"Right. Just a normal Thursday right?"

"What's wrong with you? You slept okay right?"

"I slept fine. I just felt a bit lonely waking up alone this morning."

"Right. Sorry. But I had to open. I thought I told you that."

"No you didn't. But it doesn't matter. Just give me another coffee in a to-go cup. I have to get to the inn."

He filled a to-go cup with coffee and closed the lit before handing it to Lorelai. "Are you sure you're okay this morning?"

"I'm fine." With that she stood up and left without saying anything else.

-xxxxx-

When she entered the inn about 15 minutes later Michel directed her immediately. "Lorelai, finally."

"Morning Michel."

"The Vanderbilts want to check out this morning instead of 2 days from now. They want a refund for the two days they won't be staying her. I told them you will talk to them. They're having breakfast right now."

"I'll be right on it Michel. I want to talk to Sookie first."

"But…"

Lorelai raised her hand. "I'm not in the mood for a discussion." She hadn't expected that Michel would think of her birthday, but a nice, happy birthday Lorelai from someone would be nice. Rory hadn't called yet, Luke completely forgot about it. She just wished someone would acknowledge what today was.

She entered the kitchen knowing Sookie would remember. "Hey Sook." She smiled at her friend.

"Hey Lorelai." Sookie quickly looked up from the bowl she was stirring in. "How are you this morning."

"I've been better." Lorelai sighed.

"I know how that feels. Davy kept me up all night. He's sick and spend most of the night in the bedroom and of course wanted me besides him. When he finally went to sleep around 5 o clock or so, the baby woke me up, and after I fed him Martha was already awake so I didn't sleep at all tonight. I asked Jackson 3 times if he could take over, but he didn't even wake up. So I left the kids with him this morning and told him to deal with it. I think I'll take a nap upstairs later if we have a room available."

"I think we will. Michel says the Vanderbilts want to check out early for some reason. I guess I'll go talk to them now."

"Okay hon." And with that Sookie focused on her breakfast making again.

-xxxxxx-

It appeared that the Vanderbilts had a death in their family and even though it was against the inn's policy to return money by cancellation Lorelai decided to give them a refund for the 2 days anyway. She felt sorry for the people and knew that they enjoyed their stay until this happened and would probably come back some other time. Giving them a hard time about the money would only cost her on the long term. Of course Michel overheard the conversation she had with the Vanderbilts and had given her a hard time about it, but she didn't care. She told him she was the boss and she could handle the situation any way she wanted, and if he didn't agree, he'd better look for a job somewhere else. After that she ran off to her office, where she still was an hour later.

When her cell phone started ringing she smiled when she saw Rory's name on the display. "Rory hey."

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie. How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine. Busy, but fine! I just wanted to let you know that I won't be able to make it home this weekend after all, because there's this thing in Omaha that I have to cover. They're putting me on a plane today and I'll never be able to make it home in time."

"Oh." All the thrill Lorelai had felt earlier when she saw Rory's name on the display was gone by now. Not only was her daughter not coming home to celebrate her birthday 2 days late as planned, she still hadn't congratulated her either.

"I really really am sorry mom. I'll promise I'll make it up to you later. I just, I really can't make it. But it's not like we had anything planned for this weekend anyway."

"What?" They had big plans for this weekend. How could Rory be saying they had nothing planned?

"Listen mom, I have to go. I'll call you from Omaha okay?"

"Okay. Have a good time honey."

"I will."

After Lorelai put her cell phone down on the desk she felt depressed. How could they all forget about this? This was a huge day for her. Most people hated turning 40 and wished the day would pass by without noticing it, but Lorelai wasn't one of them. Even though she hated that she was getting older, this was an important day for her.

As a teenager she thought about how it would be like to turn 40. What her life would look like at the time. She saw herself married with a couple of children, she'd have a great job, a nice house and a dog. Even though she didn't get all of it in the way she expected back then, her life was in the right place. She had a great job, she loved her house and there was Paul Anka. She and Luke were engaged again and she really felt as if it was really going to happen this time. She and Luke planned the wedding together this time, and it was taking take place on June 3rd. 2 Years later as planned, but it was finally happening. A month ago she found out that she and Luke are expecting. And of course there was Rory, her daughter. So overall she had been right about her future, except that she thought her 40th birthday would be special. It was far from special so far. Even more, it seemed like everybody forgot about it.

-xxxxxx-

Lorelai didn't feel like working although she knew that if she worked, the day would pass quicker and the sooner it was over, the better. However she did need some time to think so she decided to go for a walk.

After walking through the inn's garden for a while, she finally ended up at the porch and sat down at the small bench. Soon she started thinking to the day, a couple of months ago when her life changed forever.

-Flashback-

She was working a nightshift at the inn and she didn't know what time it was, when she felt a soft kiss on her cheek. With a smile she opened her eyes, knowing who it was that awoke her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I didn't know you were coming by."

"You know I can't sleep without you next to me anymore."

She smiled widely, knowing that he came to visit her at the inn every time she had to work a nightshift. "Well, I wish I could say the same thing, but considering the fact that I just fell asleep…"

"You work too hard." It was a simple statement, and it was more than true.

Lorelai raised her shoulders. "Someone has to do the work right. At least if I do it myself, I know it gets done alright. It will be better again. It just takes time."

"I know. I just want you to take care of yourself."

"I am. And so are you." She placed a light kiss on his lips. "Was everything quiet when you entered?"

"Didn't hear a thing."

"Good. Not that I expected anything. The last quests arrived hours ago and I'm sure everyone is sound asleep by now."

"So you think you can go outside for a little while?"

She raised her eyebrows. "I have to stay close."

"We can stay on the inn's property. And you can take your cell phone and leave a note at the front desk in case anyone needs you."

"Uh sure. But why do you want me to go outside?"

He shook his head. "I know you want to get outside."

"Why?" She was confused. He was acting weird.

"Don't you smell it?"

She sniffed in the air and started smiling. "Snow."

"So, you wanna go outside or not?"

She smiled widely. "I definitely want to go outside." She stood up and grabbed her coat. Taking his hand in hers, she pulled him in the direction of the front desk. As Luke had suggested she left a note in case one of the guests needed her, and then they went outside.

They stayed on the inn's property, walking around the garden in silence while Lorelai enjoyed the snowfall around her. Luke enjoyed the walk as well, but more because she was enjoying it than because he was walking outside in the snow. As far as that went, he still felt the same.

They finally ended up at the front porch. Luke stood still in front of her. "Do you remember this place?"

She looked around. "It's the front porch of my inn. Of course I remember."

"But do you remember what happened her. In this exact spot?"

She nodded. "Of course I remember." She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Will you just stand still?" Luke said, the look in his face rather serious.

She smiled as she stood still in front of him. "I believe you kissed me the last time you said that."

"I want you to stand still for some other reason now." He took something out of his pocket and Lorelai gasped, recognizing the small object. When she started talking he put a finger on her lips to silent her. "It's my turn to speak now."

She nodded. "Okay."

He sat down on one knee and took both her hands in his. "Lorelai, I want to ask you something that I wanted to ask you for over 3 years now. Once you beat me to it and while that was fine with me, I'm glad that I'm getting the honors this time. I'm not a man of many words, but I want to promise you that this time everything is going to be different. I want to show you with everything I have inside me how much I love you and I want you to be a part of my life, for the rest of our lives. So therefore I'm asking you, Lorelai Gilmore, will you please marry me?"

She wanted to say something, but a big lump got stuck in her throat and she couldn't speak at the moment. So instead she knelt down in front of him and started nodding. His lips soon found hers and when they finally pulled apart she couldn't help but notice the snow that fell around them. This once again proofed that she was right. Good things happen when it snows.

-End flashback-

With a smile Lorelai went back inside, feeling a bit better than earlier. She went back in her office and started looking at the pictures. Still not completely in the mood to work. There was a picture Rory send her the first week after she left to start her job. It was a picture of her in front of the campaign bus. And she was wearing the hat Lorelai had gotten her before she left. She couldn't read the words written on the back of the picture as it was in a frame, but Lorelai knew exactly what it said.

_Hey Mom. Here's a picture of me. As you can see I'm totally ready for my new job. I promised to write you a lot, and not only emails so I figured that this picture is a good reason to write you something for real. Of course I send you at least 10 emails already to tell you how much I love my new job already even though I worked for only 2 days. Anyway, there isn't much space left to write her so I'm cutting it short. Just wanted to say that I love you and that I miss you._

_Love Rory_

_p.s. this is the only time I'll be wearing this hat so keep this picture save._

Things weren't easy for her after Rory first left. It was so much worse than when Rory left for college a couple of years ago. This time it was permanent and she never knew when she was going to see her daughter again. Mostly just for the holidays because she was too far away to come home just for a weekend.

-Flashback-

After dropping Rory off at the airport Lorelai drove home directly. She passed the diner and saw Luke standing there, but she wasn't in the mood to face anyone. And going into the diner meant facing the town and its nosy people.

The second she entered her house she wondered if she had made the right decision by going home. The place seemed so quiet. She walked around the house and finally ended up in Rory's room. It was filled with boxes that she couldn't bring to the motel rooms she'd be staying in. Boxes filled with books and other personal items she had brought to Yale, but had to leave behind now. Seeing those boxes brought tears to Lorelai's eyes. At that moment she realized that her daughter was really gone this time. She had to leave the room and went back into the living room. There she turned on the radio and the TV, hoping the silence would finally go away. But even with those sounds filling the room, it still felt too quiet. That's when she let herself fall apart on the couch.

She had no idea how long she'd been crying until she heard a knock on the door. "Go away." She yelled, still not in the mood to see anyone. She expected the person that was bugging her to go away, but then the door opened. "I said go away."

"Lorelai?" Luke said as he entered the house and quickened his pace when he saw the state she was in. He first turned off the TV because he couldn't stand the two different sounds through each other and then kneeled down in front of Lorelai. "Hey."

"Hey." She looked away, not really comfortable with showing him the state she was in. She wiped away her tears with her fist. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't come by the diner on your way home."

She shrugged. "I didn't really want to see anyone."

"That's what I thought."

"And yet you came."

"I thought you could use a friend. I know what it's like to have your daughter moving away."

She looked up at that and her first instinct was to say that he didn't know but then she remembered that April moved to New Mexico with her mother and Luke only saw her occasionally now. "Oh Luke."

He used his thumb to wipe away another tear that was rolling down her cheek. "You don't have to go through this alone. I'm here for you. And you don't have to face anyone until you're ready. I'm even willing to leave you alone if that's what you want, but I want you to eat something first."

She nodded. "Thanks. But I'm not hungry."

He smiled slightly. "I don't believe that. You're always hungry."

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry now. But you're allowed to stay. I don't really feel like staying here alone anyway. The place is too quiet."

"That's what I figured when both the TV and the radio were on."

She smiled. "It didn't really help. It still felt quiet you know."

"I understand. It just takes time."

"I was afraid you were gonna say that." When her eyes filled with tears again Luke pulled her in a hug.

-End flashback-

"Lorelai?" Lorelai was shaken out of her thoughts when Sookie entered.

"Hey." Lorelai looked at her friend. "How are you feeling?"

"I slept for a little while earlier so a bit better. But Jackson just called that Martha threw up too and the baby keeps crying and he really can't handle 3 kids so I was wondering if it's okay if I go home."

"Yeah, of course. Your kitchen staff is perfectly capable of handling things by themselves and I'm sure you prepared everything already so they don't have to think, just cook."

Sookie smiled knowingly. "So it's no problem?"

Lorelai shook her head. "Of course not. I'm thinking of going home myself soon too. I just can't get anything out of my fingers today."

"Are you okay?" Sookie suddenly seemed concerned.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. You have your kids to worry about."

"You sure?"

Lorelai nodded. "Absolutely. Say hi to Jackson for me okay?"

"I will."

Lorelai threw a few papers in her purse and decided to leave as well. She told Michel that he was on his own and that he could call her only in case of an emergency. She got into her jeep and drove home directly, not in the mood to stop by Luke's for lunch. If he forgot about her birthday, she wasn't willing to see him either. And if she remembered correctly there were some Chinese leftovers in the fridge she could warm up for lunch.

After she warmed up her lunch in the microwave she sat down in the living room and put Willie Wonka in the VCR. She turned on the TV and sat down on the couch.

-Flashback-

"Morning."

"Morning." Luke leaned over the counter to kiss her.

"I missed you." She smiled. "I hate sleeping alone."

"Me too."

"Then why do we do it?"

"Do what?"

"Sleep alone sometimes? I know that it hardly happens lately but still, even one night seems too often. You've been sleeping at my place almost every night the past few weeks, even if you have early deliveries."

"Yes I know." He filled a cup with coffee and placed it in front of her.

She took a sip of her coffee. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to move in with me? Officially and for real this time?"

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I hate sleeping alone and if you hate it too, well we shouldn't do it right? And I would move in with you but my place is much bigger. And if April comes over she can sleep in Rory's room. I separated her boxes and the ones she doesn't need for a while I put in the garage and I unpacked the rest to make it look nicer for when she comes home. And if April wants she can put up some posters or something so she feels more at home too."

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Absolutely." She looked at him skeptically, afraid he would say no.

"I'd love too."

"Really?" A smile appeared on her face.

"Absolutely."

She leaned over the counter and kissed him. "Thank you."

-End flashback-

Lorelai woke up at the sound of the telephone. She sat up and looked at the TV. The screen was black so the movie was over a long time ago. Looking at the clock she saw it was 6.30 already. Maybe it was Luke calling her why she hadn't stopped by for dinner yet. Or maybe it was someone to congratulate her on her birthday.

She stood and walked towards the phone, answering immediately. "Hello."

"Lorelai, it's Luke."

"Hey."

"I was just on my way home when Taylor came in saying that there's an emergency town meeting starting in ten minutes."

"And?"

"I figured you wanted to go there. I can meet you there. You know I hate town meetings but I want to stop whatever stupid thing it is Taylor wants to do now."

"Actually, I'm not sure if I want to go."

"Why not? You like town meetings. Plus, Taylor says it's very important."

"Doesn't he always?"

"Well, yeah… but.."

"What's the big deal Luke? Why do you want me to go there so badly?"

"I thought you wanted to go. That's all. But if you don't wanna go don't."

She heard him sigh and once again wondered what the big deal was. She wasn't really looking forward to go to a town meeting, although maybe there would someone who knew it was her birthday. "Fine. I'll meet you in ten minutes. I just have to get my purse."

"No candy."

"Come on Luke. You can't get through a town meeting without red vines."

"Fine. I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

Lorelai put the phone down and went into the kitchen to fill her purse with a load of candy. Then she slipped into her jacket and went outside. She noticed it was a nice spring evening. It wasn't too cold. Definitely walking weather.

When she reached Miss Patty's the door was closed indicating that the town meeting already started. "damn." Lorelai muttered. She thought Luke said she had ten minutes and they didn't pass already did they?

She opened the door and had the plan to slip in unnoticed, even though that never really worked when she showed up late. When she opened the door the first thing she noticed that the room was entirely dark. 'Strange' She thought and pulled the door open a little further. Then the light went on and she saw the whole dance studio was filled with people.

"Happy birthday."

Tears immediately sprung to Lorelai's eyes. She blinked them away as she started laughing. So they didn't forgot about her birthday after all. She entered the studio and saw the decorations. There were banners hanging on the walls that said 'Happy 40 Lorelai.' For once in her life she was speechless. It wasn't like this was the first surprise party they planned for her, but this time she really didn't expect anything. When she looked around the room filled with Stars Hallow Citizens she spotted her parents, Sookie with Jackson and their 3 kids and then Luke. When she took a step in his direction she noticed that Rory was standing next to him and her eyes filled with tears once again. She took the last few steps and enveloped her daughter in a hug.

"Happy birthday mom." Rory whispered.

Lorelai pulled apart. "I can't believe you did this."

Rory shook her head. "I didn't do anything. It was all Luke. He send me a ticket over a month ago and said that I had to take a few days off. He wanted to surprise you.

Lorelai turned to face Luke. "You did all this?"

He nodded. "Almost a year ago at Rory's goodbye party I told you that I want to see you happy. I still do."

Lorelai smiled broadly and then pulled Luke in a hug. "Thank you."

He kissed her. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." Then she realized that he knew it was her birthday all day long. She pulled away from him and took a step backwards, suddenly feeling angry.

"What? What's wrong?" Luke asked, confused to her sudden behavior.

"I just…" She shook her head. "I thought you forgot about my birthday."

"I knew that's what you thought this morning and why you didn't stop by the diner all day long. But that gave me the time to prepare everything. I'm sorry you thought we forgot about you. I hope the party makes up for that."

She looked around and saw her friends laughing and enjoying themselves. After a deep sigh to calm herself a little she nodded. "You're right and it does. I just… I can't believe you did this. You even brought my daughter home for my birthday. Thank you." She kissed him again.

"Speaking of daughters. April send you a card. She really wanted to come to the party but she has school so she really couldn't make it." He took it out his pocket.

"That's sweet." Lorelai opened the envelope and pulled out a card. It showed a picture of a chimp with a birthday hat on. Lorelai smiled and turned the card around.

_Dear Lorelai_

_First, happy birthday. I'm really sorry I couldn't make it to your party but my mom wouldn't let me miss school for it. Dad told me what he has planned and I think it's going to be a great party. Don't be mad at him for pretending he forgot your birthday, and making others do the same thing. I know that was the hard part for him. He just really wanted to surprise you. So really really enjoy your party and I'll be coming to Stars Hallow soon so I hope you'll put some birthday cake in the freezer for me._

_Love April_

Lorelai put the card in her purse. "So, April says you have a lot planned. Let's get this party stared shall we?"

"Let's shall."

Lorelai looked around the room and saw that Hep Alien started playing in one of the corners. She couldn't help but think how great it looked to see Lane doing something else than taking care of her two boys for once.

Rory noticed where Lorelai was looking at. "It's nice to see her play again huh."

Lorelai nodded. "It's such a big part of who she is. She doesn't play enough anymore."

"She and Zack play for the boys sometimes to calm them down. But this is the first time the band is reunited after they were born. Mrs. Kim is babysitting Steve and Kwan tonight and she promised she'll do it once a month from now so Zack and Lane can get away."

"That's nice. When you were little Mia babysat you once in a while so I could go out."

Rory smiled. Then she saw her grandparents approaching. "Hey, grandma, grandpa." She hugged both of them and allowed Lorelai to do the same.

"Happy birthday Lorelai."

"Thanks, mom, dad. I'm really happy you made it to the party."

"Luke invited us a couple of weeks ago. We couldn't say no. You only turn 40 once in your life."

Lorelai smiled. "Well, I'm really happy you're here."

After she talked to her parents for a while she walked towards Sookie and Jackson. "Looks like your kids are all feeling better."

Sookie shot Lorelai a guilty look. "Davie really kept me up all night, but he's feeling much better. Martha was never sick, but I had to get away from the inn to help Luke with all the food. I'm sorry I lied."

"It's okay. It's a really nice surprise."

"It is huh. Luke really loves you."

"He really does."

Sookie smiled. "So come here." She pulled her friend in a hug. "Happy birthday. I wanted to say that all day."

"Thank you."

The rest of the evening Lorelai was able to enjoy her 40th birthday like she hoped she would when she woke up that morning. She enjoyed spending time with her daughter and her friends, and even with her parents. She enjoyed the food Luke and Sookie made and the music Hep Alien was playing. Around 2 a.m. when the party finally came to an end Lorelai was able to look back to an amazing evening. And this party was exactly what she'd expected her 40th birthday to be like, when she had thought about it all those years ago.

**THE END!**


End file.
